Bruised but not Broken
by MikiInUnderworld
Summary: don't we all fall in love sometimes involentary.When Ayame's younger twin sister watches her die along with Kouga what will happen when a tragedy brings the two together.Causing a evil spider hanyo to pull them apart.Kinda au 2nd chappy till end.KougaXoc
1. Chapter 1 Fate's cruel Destiny

Bruised but not broken

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing other than my Oc Amaya the plot and of corse my box of Toy Story cookies which is now empty. This is my first fanfic but tecnically it isn't sence I write alota crap in my jounals anyway Flames welcome blah blah blah I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P...Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Fate's cruel destiny

'I will not lose you Big sister',a young girl thought fighting through a crowd of bird demons desprately trying to get to the lone figure in the middle."AYAME", the voice of the Wolf Prince yelled running down to the girls who were now fighting back to all of her strength Amaya fought trying to protect her elder sister, Ayame. The auburn haired girl turned smiling and yelling,"Kouga"! Amaya lunged slicing a opponet's head smooth off while saying, "Ayame this isn't the time to be worried about a stupid guy now fight dammit". Ayame's opponet dodged her attack and stabbed the auburn haired daydreamer through the abdomen. She screamed in agony making her younger twin sister's power radiate and kill all of the men in one blow. Amaya turned and caught her sister before she fell to the ground. Kouga seeing everything rushed to the duo as Ayame wispered to her younger twin sister,"Amaya, please forgive me for leaving you as mother and father have and please I need you to take my place as Kouga's betrothed it is what I want you to do for me". Amaya staired back at the dying girl and protested," Ayame you know I promised mother I'd marry for love besides Kouga is a asshole". Ayame laughed coughing up blood in the process then she wispered," my dear little twin sister when I went to retrieve Kouga for grandfather I thought the same but I fell for the jerk and look at where it has gotten me besides Amaya love is like friendship set on fire you hate when it starts but it warms you so you never want to put it out".Thoes were her last words Amaya hugged her sister to the white kimono ignoring the blood coming from Ayame's wounds and her knelt and slowly placed a hand on her sholder saying,"you may leave now kid I can handle it from here".Amaya growled menicingly then said,"I don't think I will be going any where _my love_ after all she is my twin sister".His breath caught as Amaya stood her sister's body still in her arms as she ran back to the village screaming for help. After being bandaged Amaya layed in her bed later that night touching the mark on her wrist that was similar to the one her sister possessed on her ankle then sighed for the umpteenth time that day then she began to sing,"Mori mo iyagaru bon kara saki nya Yuki mo chiratsukushi ko mo naku shi Bon ga kita tote nani ureshikaro Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi Kono ko you naku mori wo baijiru Mori mo ichinichi yaseru yara Hayo mo yukita ya kono zaisho koete Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi".She stopped singing looking into the shadowed corner Kouga secretly occupied. He stepped into the moonlight walking to her bed he said,"I hope you're alright Princess Amaya after all you did just watch your sister die".She looked at him her dark blue eyes glistening with tears and slowly wispered," Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.A human girl told me that when I questioned her future after her entire village was killed by name was Rin,I hear rumors of her and how she was killed by _your wolves_.I've hated wolves every sence they are forbidden to be near me the villagers don't know but everyone who lives in the palace do and now so do you".Kouga sat on the bed soaking in the girl's words he slowly asked,"why are you telling me this"?Amaya sighed and said,"my sister's last request was for me to marry I think it's a bunch of bullshit I will honor my sister's request.I thought that mabe if you knew more about me then mabe you'll honor her last request too."Kouga sighed and slowly wrapped his arm around Amaya's shoulders pulling her closer he wispered,"Amaya I came here to honor my promise to Ayame now that I cannot I will at least honor her last request.I feel as tho I should do this properly so."He slid down on one knee and asked,"Amaya Princess of the northern white wolf tribe will you become my wife"? Amaya blushed and nodded tackle hugging slowly rubbed her back and said,"I'm guessing that's a yes".Amaya giggled and said,"of corse it is silly who could refuse you".Someone knocked on Amaya's door and said,"My Lady dinner is ready".Amaya composed herself and said,"thank you Tia w-I will be down in a minute".The servant girl left Amaya could hear her skipping down the looked at me quesioningly as he heard the peppy girl giggling.I grinned and said,"she probably could pick up your scent".I quickly stood and walked to the door blushing ten shades of red,finnaly figuring out what Tia thought was going on.I quickly trotted down the stairs silently hoping Kouga was smart enough to follow he was and he slowly sat next to me wispering,"would you like to tell them or shall I".I nodded then looked to grandfather saying,"Grandfather um I'm getting married".Grandfather smiled and said,"congradulations Amaya who is the lucky guy".It wasn't a question he knew but I still mumbled,"Kouga".One of our guests laughed then said,"Princess you know that isn't true Prince Kouga is in 'Love' with that human miko um whats her name Ka-Gome".I rolled my eyes and said,"Number one her name is Kagome two I do not lie about sutch Third Call me a liar and I will Kill you revive you then kill you again, so just try to test me Bobbart." **(A/N: I ran out of cool names xD).**He quickly shut his trap and continued eating.I bit my bottom lip struggling to hold in a giggle attack while Kouga said," Nako she does tell the truth I did as her to be my mate and wife".I looked at Gramps waiting for his response."Very well then Kouga you have my blessing but you'll have to promise you wont hurt Amaya she is the only family I have left now". Kouga nodded and vowed to never harm me mentally,physicaly,or emotionally hellofa promise little did we know many many promises would be broken.

**Well this is the first Chappy hope you like it!Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Male Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing other than my Oc Amaya the plot and of corse my box of Toy Story cookies which is now empty. This is my first fanfic but tecnically it isn't sence I write alota crap in my jounals anyway Flames welcome blah blah blah I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P...Enjoy!  
Chapter 2 Stupid Male Pride

She was standing in her room clad in her wedding kimono it was the day of reconing and yet she felt as tho she would die."Amaya are you ready",her grandfather said walking into the slowly turned around and nodded slipping her hand through Gramp's walked out of the back door then through the garden and towards the small white breath caught when she caught sight of the man wating for her,Kouga.'Perhaps fate wont be so cruel and I will marry for love of Kouga',she thought to herself hopeful and approached Kouga and as Gramps slowly begin to hand her off to Kouga the prince wispered,"I'm sorry I can't do this".Then he ran.  
4 hours later 'I won't leave Kouga will be back he is just having cold feet he promised me',Amaya thought standing on the bridge's rail staring at the stream bellow."Hey,Kagome what are you looking at",a voice called from the forrest."Shush Inuyasha I'm looking at that Princess",a feminine voice replied from the same area."Oh uh Hey Lady what is wrong",the same male voice slowly looked up tears rimming her midnight eyes,"Big Brother"?Inuyahsa gasped then sprinted to her leaving Kagome at the edge of the forrest."Amaya what is wrong",Inuyahsa asked hugging the crying woman."Yasha I'm not a baby but if you truly must know I'm wating for...well I don't really know I tell myself I'm wating for my fiancee but something in my head says I'm wating for my death...anyway how is Sesshy lately". Kagome gawked then said,"um hello I'm Kagome Inuyasha's girlfriend".Amaya smiled then said,"I'm Amaya I'm Inuyasha's well Adopted sister I guess you could say...wait are you the Kagome Kouga is always chasing".She nodded then Inuyasha blurted,"Wait what do you know about that scrawny wolf".Amaya's eye twitched and she growled,"Kouga is-was my fiancee and I would really love it if you wouldn't call him that you Stupid Mutt Prince".Kagome raised her hands in the air trying to stop the argumet before it started eventually giving up and yelling,"SIT"!Amaya giggled then gasped wispering,"Yasha I can sense a Shikon Jewel shard".Inuyasha cocked his head to the side as Kagome said,"yeah me to".Amaya took off running in the direction of the shard Inuyasha and Kagome following.'It's a human boy It's only one shard but it's tainted I really don't like this',Amaya thought aproaching the shard holder."Kohaku",Kagome wispered from behind Amaya.

**Im a horrible person...yeah this chappy is super short sorry I was kinda brain dead...I know I know "all this time and this is all I got".Yup I hate my brain :( Anywho it's like 2a.m and I have school tomorrow so uh bye Review of else I'll find out a way to kill Amaya and everyone else I decide.**

**Parings in here **

**Amaya/Kouga**

**Kagome/Inuyahsa **

**Sesshomaru/Older Rin**

**Kohaku/Kanna? **

**Mabe well Review! **

**XoXo, **

**Miki**


	3. Chapter 3 Love is overrated

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing other than my Oc Amaya the plot and of corse my box of Toy Story cookies which is now empty. This is my first fanfic but tecnically it isn't sence I write alota crap in my jounals anyway Flames welcome blah blah blah I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P...Enjoy!  
Chapter 3 "Love is over-rated"  
(A/N: From now on the rest of the story is in 2010)  
Kagome walked down main street hand in hand with Inuyasha when they seen a really familiar face."KOUGA",Kagome yelled at the turned around looking at the copule before saying,"Hey Kagome, it's been a while hasn't is so how have you been".Inuyasha's ears twitched then he slapped Kouga across the face yelling,"you stupid wolf how can you do that to Amaya just leaving right in the middle of your wedding you know Sesshomaru wants to kill you now oh but that isn't even the worst remember that little girl that followed him around she was really a demoness and she mated Sesshomaru and she really really wants to kill you and I'm gonna help them you stupid bastard"! Kouga stared at them questioningly then he finnaly said,"who's Amaya"?Kagome face palmed then she mumbled,"calm down Yasha after all it has been what um 500years or more come on Kouga mabe if you see her again you'll remember her".Kouga followed the copule to a near by Bar named "Black Rain".As they entered a woman was standing on the stage and she began to sing,"Ho...ho... Yeah... Ho...ho...oh...ooh...ooh... When you get caught in the rain With nowhere to run When you re distraught and in pain Without anyone We keep prayin to saved But nobody comes And you feel so far away That you just can t Find your way home You can get there alone It s okay What you say I can make it through the rain I can stand up once again On my own and I know That I m strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith And I live one more day And I make it through the rain Hoo...hoo...doo doo doo Ooh...hoo...mmm...hmm... And if you keep falling down Don t you dare give in You will arise safe and sound So keep pressing on Step fastly And you ll find what you need To prepare What you say I can make it through the rain I can stand up once again On my own and I know That I m strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith And I live one more day And I make it through the rain And when the wind moves And shadows grow close Don t be afraid There s nothing you can t face And sure they tell you You ll never pull through Don t hesitate Stay calm and sane I can make it through the rain I can stand up once again On my own and I know That I m strong enough to mend And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith And I live one more day And I make it through the rain I can make it through the rain Can stand up once again And I live one more day And I ll make it through the rain Ooh, yes, you can Mmm...hmm... You can make it through the rain".She held the note untill the music stopped then she said into the microphone,"Thank you everyone I'm Amaya have a awsome night".Amaya walked off stage and headed to the bar when Inuyasha yelled her name sending her skipping into a bear wispered to the girl,"Amaya,we found someone he was just walking down main street I hope you remember him".Amaya sighed and began,"Kags I really don't feel like poking that hobo named Ohpie with a stick today I'm really to distracted by memorys of that dumping bastard".Kouga stepped out from behind Inuyahsa and replied scarasticly,"well isn't it just heart warming to know what my fiancee thinks about me".Amaya stared blankly at Kouga then slowly said,"who the fuck are you".They blankly staired at the wolf demoness then Kagome said,"The dumping bastard Kouga".Amaya cocked her head to the side then announced,"oh well I guess he got uglier anyways I gotta go Kags,Yasha see you laters,And Asshole see yah well never bye bye Bastard".Then Amaya skipped happily out the front door the bar.  
Amaya's .P.O.V. (The next day)  
I walked down the street struggling to ignore the Suggestive glances what do they expect most of the people who pass this bar know who I'am they know what I'am and what I 't get me wrong I'm not a prostitute I'm just a preformer/bartender.I get paid good enough to afford a condo but mabe thats because of the fact Gramps is this huge buissiness typhoon and I'm suppose to get the company when he croaks.I don't really wanna be a buissiness woman I just wanna sing and have fun,well I guess it's kinda lucky that the company also has a record company along with wepon desighning,advertising,production companys,and a few clothing store franchises.I only work at the bar 8hrs a day after my classes then I usually work at the if I'm ment to inheret the company I don't get lectures on leadership,fairness,and taxes.(Oh my).My brain bickering abruptly stopped when I approached my grampa's company, 'Snow Wolf Enterprises'.Smiling I walked through the revolving doors reminding myself not to get stuck again.(A/N: xD I do that all the time.)I walked out of the doors then headed to the elevators pressing the button for floor 12. I listened to the elevator music then started humming a random tune wating for the annoying little Ding to remind me to shut up and get off.I stepped out of the elevator immediently walking into a muscular chest.I looked up cautiously immidiently wishing I paid better attention to where the hell I looked down at me a childish grin glued to his face and he slowly said,"well well well if it isn't my dear fiancee Amaya I was just speaking to your Grandfather about us and it seems he understood the reason why I left you at the wedding".I rolled my eyes and said,"well may I be enlightened the reason why you left"?Kouga sighed then said wrapping his arm around my sholders,"Yeah but under one condidion".I looked up at him and said,"whatever Ass Prince".His grin vanished then he said cupping my cheek,"Marry Me and be my mate Forever".I rolled my eyes and mumbled,"I will if it's a good enough reason I promise".Kouga rolled his eyes and said,"well the reason I left was because of Naraku he would do anything to get rid of his enimies including taking away someone they really care about I know because before I met you he took Kagome from Inuyasha and tried to kill her I just really didn't want you to get hurt cause I know that I couldn't handle Naraku then".I stared up at him and said,"well that was really retarted Kouga Naraku kidnapped me anyway and I saved bastard Naraku is dead I killed the bastard".Kouga stared down at me all emontion wiped from that pretty little face of minutes passed then he finnaly yelled,"OH MY FIANCEE IS A TOUGH ONE OH AMAYA I THINK I LOVE YOU"!I staired up at him my face blank then I turnedand walked away mumbling,"Love is over-rated".

**Yay my longest chapter (without the authors note) hope you liked this one sorry for the errors it's 3a.m. and I haven't been to sleep so uh yeah,REVIEW and I won't bring Naraku back!**


	4. Chapter 4 HeartBrake Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the song Perfect Simple Plan so I own basicly nothing other than my Oc Amaya the plot and of corse my box of Toy Story cookies which is now empty. This is my first fanfic but tecnically it isn't sence I write alota crap in my jounals anyway Flames welcome blah blah blah I'll try to get it done A.S.A.P...Enjoy!  
Chapter 4 HeartBrake Hotel Amaya smiled up at the moon that night thinking of her family."Mom,Dad,Ayame I miss you guys you'll never believe what happened I'm getting married",She whispered to herself and the began to rain outside her window and as the thunder boomed someone knocked at her cautiously walked towards the door unlocking all of the many she got her door half way opened a small figure jumpped at her squeeling,"Maya Yasha told me everything and I was like Oh my Gosh I can't believe my little Amaya is getting married yah know then I turned to Sesshy and I was like 'Honey did you know our little Amaya-Chan is getting married to Kouga' he just looked at me and was like 'Yes dear I know and if he hurts my little sister he's dead' I was like 'wow defensive mutch' anyways after that I convinced Sesshy to come with me here but we didn't know it would be raining and ugh I still cannot believe you're getting married at this young"!Amaya grinned at the bubbly demoness then she wispered,"I'm 24 human years and 890 demon years what do you expect Rin-Chan".Rin stared up at her grey eyes meeting midnight only for a deep voice in the background say,"Rin stop trying to intimidate my little sister after all she learned everything from me. Hello little sister Congradulations are in order".Amaya smiled up at the silver haired dog demon and wispered,"thanks Sesshy ".Sesshomaru nodded as Amaya let him pass through the door closing it behind talked for a while, actually Rin talked and they nodded, after about a hour Sesshomaru decided it was time to take Rin home even if she was kicking and screaming. Eventually after the copule left Rin picked up her cell phone and dialed the number Kouga gave her. It rang four times then as Amaya was ready to hang up a voice awnsered,"Hello".Amaya bit her lip hearing a feminie voice but still she wispered,"um is Kouga their"? The voice sighed and mumbled,"yes he is here but he's a little buisy right now can I take a message". Amaya rubbed her head and began,"ca-".She was inturrupted by a moan,She held back tears and mumbled,"No um s-sorry for inturrupting whatever you were doing goodnight".She hung up before the lady could respond then curled up in a ball on the floor mumbling,"What is heartbroken"? She heard a chuckle inside her head then it said,"it's lying on the floor trying your damnedest to breathe while simontainiously wondering why it went wrong ;How are you gonna get up and pretend like everything is alright and what the hell you are suppose to do with that hole in your chest". Amaya gasped a breath through the newly formed tears and she mumbled,"Yeah, that's it". She walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of tiquila. She put the glass to her lips a second time when someone knocked a the door. Amaya sighed and opened the door. Her glass fell from her hand and she wispered hate leaking into the name,"Naraku".

Wow cliffie. So how did I do yeah It's kinda short yeah I know "Miki how can you make it this short and you haven't updated in erm a week"? I know but I've been buisy but if I get one Review just one then I'll put up chappy 5 if I don't then no more Amaya/Kouga lovey-ness and you know you love them. Well I might be adding a small description thingy of my soon to come EdXoc story it's FMA so yeah erm R&R!


End file.
